The Unexpected Love
by midnightshadow17
Summary: It's another typical year as the trio go back to Hogwarts for their 6th year. Full of quidditch, teachers, friends and lessons (double potions anyone?) However, on a Christmas day, Harry realizes his true emotions for 5th year Ginny Weasley unleashed!
1. A Package of Letters

Chapter 1- A Package of Letters

Harry watched the shadows moving on his bedroom wall absentmindedly. It was late but how late Harry did not know, or even cared for the matter. He just sat on his bed, head against the cold wall.  
  
All he thought of was how gullible he had been. If only he hadn't fallen for the trap Lord Voldemort had set. He had to admit, it was clever. Giving him 'dreams' of Sirius being tortured by the Dark Lord. This was sure to get Harry to come and rescue his godfather, which he did, resulting in a loved one's death. He felt a tear trickle down his right cheek. He shook his head, what he had done was foolish, but he could not change it, this made it, if possible, even worse.  
  
Just then a tapping on his window disrupted his thoughts. Harry got up and walked to the window. A small tawny owl was perched up on his window-sill. Harry recognized it immediately, it was pig, the owl Sirius had given to Ron, suddenly Harry started crying. He put his hands over his mouth to lessen the noise, he didn't want the Dursley's to hear he was crying, but could not stop the tears from pouring down. Pig grew impatient and tapped hard at the window again.  
  
Harry, with one hand over his mouth, opened the window. Pig flew to Hedwig's cage whilst dropping a package on the floor and settled himself inside.  
  
Harry took a few minutes to calm himself down. At last he picked up the package and opened it. There was a letter with a neat scrawl Harry could not make out, yet looked so familiar.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I apologize that I haven't written for a long time.  
I just, let's just say I couldn't face it and leave it at that.  
  
I've read your letters you've sent the Weasley's to keep in touch with us.  
Judging by the shortness of them, you must still be mourning.  
I am no different.  
  
I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to write this.  
Just reason if you fell you can, if not, well, no ones forcing you.  
(but do open the a packet and letter in the package, you'll see why)  
  
As you know, I knew snuffles.  
He loved you Harry.  
From the second he first saw you 'till the moment he closed his eyes.  
I remember he use to talk proudly of you.  
You were his kin, his son, his only remains of Lily and James. Though, the real reason for writing this to you was because snuffles had a wish.  
It was to send you a packet (which I have no clue what happens to be in it) and a letter if he died.  
I'll stop here_

_Take care Harry (and keep in touch)  
Warm regards,  
R. Lupin_

Harry re-read the fourth paragraph with a faint smile playing at his lips. He also noticed that towards the end it was smudged. Almost as if Lupin cried and wiped it off from the letter.  
  
Harry pulled out a small rectangular object wrapped in brown paper and a letter from the package. He unfolded the parchment and started reading.  
  
_Harry,  
  
If you get this, it means I'm dead (...that sounds blunt!) if I happen to be alive then Remus is just trying to embarrass me!  
Ahem...anyway...  
  
I know I never told you this, but I love you.  
You were the son I never had (either 'cause I was too busy being rebellious or 'cause I couldn't find the right woman, take your pick – I'm not picky!)  
  
When I first saw you, you were tiny and felt so fragile...oh and you had strands of jet black hair shooting out in all directions!  
Needless to say, we all knew you had inherited James' hair, I actually felt sorry for.  
  
I only feel sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most.  
I'm not really an emotionally open person so I need to keep it short (and I don't want to loose my laid-back attitude!!!)  
So Harry, just so you know, I'll never leave you.  
Whenever you feel alone (and this works if it's at night) just look up at the stars.  
You'll find me there – the brightest star is your clue.  
  
You are truly never alone, you have people you love you. So, take care of moony.  
I've also told him to keep both eyes on you or he'll be sorry in the afterlife!_

_Your godfather,  
Sirius_

Harry stared at the letter and then forced his eyes away from it. He then opened the rectangular object. It was a photograph in a frame of Sirius, Lupin and his father. They all put their hands around each others shoulders and were laughing. There was a letter behind the frame.  
  
This is one of my favourite photos. Thought you might like it.  
  
For the first time in over two months, Harry actually smiled. 


	2. The Surprise Message

Chap 2: The Surprise Message 959 words 

There were repetitive knocks on the door which woke Harry up the next morning.

"Boy, Get your backside here and clean those bloody dishes!" bellowed uncle Vernon.

"Yes uncle Vernon," mumbled Harry as he started to descend down to the kitchen when he heard uncle Vernon footsteps leaving.

He was almost in the kitchen when uncle Vernon added "And you better not wear those filthy pajamas!"

With that Harry turned and started to head up the stairs cursing at his uncle.

Several minutes later, he was down in the kitchen opening the dishwasher to remove the clean dishes.

"Um...Uncle Vernon ...The tray's stuck... It won't pull out," commented Harry.

"What do you mean 'it won't pull out'?" came the dull voice behind the newspaper

"I mean it's jammed, wont budge, won't move...IT'S STUCK!" said Harry sarcastically.

"I know what it means!!!" snapped uncle Vernon.

"Then why did you ask?" challenged Harry.

"Just give it a tug," Uncle Vernon said, ignoring Harry's previous question.

Harry grabbed the tray and started tugging vigorously. In doing so the tray came out completely, causing the plates to fall with a deafening crash!

Harry stood there looking almost stupidly at the mess whilst clutching the tray with his right hand. There was aloud screech as Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen.

"What have you done?" she barked.

"What has he done Petunia?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"He's smashed all the plates!" she yelled.

"I did as Uncle Vernon told me and this happened" corrected Harry

"Don't be cheeky boy!" snapped back Aunt Petunia.

"So if I tell the truth I'm being cheeky, eh?" Harry questioned, arching an eyebrow

"Boy I'm this close clobbering you!" Uncle Vernon yelled, showing his index finger and thumb about three centimeters apart.

"You're welcome you try," Harry said softly.

"Why you insolent little..." started Uncle Vernon.

"Look Vernon, it's a letter from his type," Aunt Petunia cried at Harry as she grabbed the tawny owl from the window.

Uncle Vernon snatched the letter from the owl and demanded Harry to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope it's ok with your muggle guardians to send this by owl post _(Uncle Vernon snorted at this)_ but I thought this would be faster (and I don't want to encounter the same experience as two years ago)_

_However, to cut it short, I'm having a muggle party this year to celebrate my birthday. Unfortunately I have buy from muggle shops, I was hoping you would accompany me so I know what to buy._

_Fred and George will pick you up the muggle way tomorrow 10 a.m., and we'll make sure you're put safely on the train in a weeks time._

_For the mean time, you're welcome to stay at the burrow._

_I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be pleased, a swill molly and I._

_Arthur Weasley_

_P.S. But Hermione isn't here yet_

_PS.S. Say hi to muggles foe us!_

_P.S.S.S. what's a fairy light?_

_P.S.S.S.S. sorry for P.S., P.S.S., P.S.S.S and P.S.S.S.S!_

"What's this 'muggle way' rubbish?" questioned Uncle Vernon nervously

Harry suppressed a grin, knowing that Uncle Vernon was thinking about his previous encounter with the Weasley's two years ago.

"Probably by car or something," he said biting his lower lip to hold himself from laughing at Uncle Vernon's anxiety.

"Oh. Right. Ok. That's ...fine" Uncle Vernon said gripping the arm of a chair nearby so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Right then, I'm going upstairs to pack," Harry said cheerfully.

When he shut the door behind him Harry felt all of a sudden confused. Did he really want to see the Weasley's? He knew they would make a big fuss seeing how Sirius died. But then again, Ron was his best friend and he really wanted to talk to him.

The next morning Harry was sitting on the stairs promptly at 10 a.m., all ready to leave when he heard a reasonably loud 'bang'. Mr. Weasley had apparated in the house and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were racing to find a familiar man wearing tight leather trousers and a T-shirt covered in chains.

"I thought you were coming by car or some other normal way!" Uncle Vernon said

"Oh, I just came here to see Harry get off with my sons alright" Mr. Weasley said pleasantly "You know they got their muggle license the other day!"

"Hope they crash somewhere and kill the boy" mumbled Uncle Vernon.

"What did you say?" asked Mr. Weasley swinging his arms and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh...er, I er..."Uncle Vernon began dumbfounded. 

"He was just congratulating your sons" cut in Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon nodded his head vigorously

"Thank you!" beamed Mr. Weasley "Harry, what do you think of my clothes? Would they suit a thirty-five year muggle?"

Dudley snorted at the statement making the others realize his arrival.

"Oooh, Diddykins! You're awake" Aunt Petunia cried

"Obviously" Dudley said with sweetness that always made Aunt Petunia beam

Harry turned his attention back to Mr. Weasley and said. "Mr. Weasley that outfit looks like what Fred and George might wear if they were muggles"

"Well I did get it out from their wardrobe," began Mr. Weasley before being interrupted by loud rock music coming from outside.

Everyone raced to find outside to find two, identical red headed teenage boys parked in the driveway in a red Ferrari.

"Hiya Harry!" Fred and George chanted.


	3. A Trip to the Burrow

Chapter 3- A Trip to the Burrow 

"Well, I'll be off then. Bye! Meet you at the Burrow then Harry" Mr. Weasley said, then he turned to the twins "Don't go too fast" With that he went into the house to disapparate.  
  
"Here Harry, I'll give you a hand" called George "Let Pig and Hedwig fly, that way we have less luggage".  
  
Harry and George lifted his luggage and hauled it to the boot. George slammed the boot shut and indicated Harry to get into the car. Teasingly Fred and George waved at Uncle And Aunt Petunia promising to keep in touch everyday. Harry caught a glimpse of a horrified looking Aunt Petunia.  
  
When both Fred and George got into the car Harry couldn't suppress his curiosity any longer.  
  
"When did you get the car?" he asked.  
  
Fred laughed as he started the car "Quick aren't you? Aren't you" he winked.  
  
"Sorry," Harry smiled.  
  
"Nah, s'ok" Fred smiled back "we got it yesterday after we both passes our driving test. Cool car, eh? Heard the chicks love guys who have expensive cars,"  
  
"And we have caught a few chicks attention, make no mistake," George added.  
  
"Bet you did...What's with the rock? And rock gear?" Harry asked.  
  
"Whoa, one question at a time, s'il vous plait! I have one mouth" Fred said "well, we're kinda into rock now – it's better than chamber music- and we love the gear."  
  
Harry smiled "How's the joke shop going?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask, mate!" beamed George.  
  
"Brill, mate, brill" Fred grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we've got two new products."  
  
"One's 'no bone choc'."  
  
"And the other 'blugder boomer'."  
  
"And what do they do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we were inspired by Lockhart removing your bones after the match against Slytherin..." George began.  
  
"...so the 'no bone choc' removes the bones on your good hand only for fifteen minutes..."Fred continued.  
  
"...a tribute to you, mate!" George ended.  
  
"Gee, thanks" Harry said "what does the blugder boomer do?"  
  
"Ah," Fred sighed "One of our favourites. It's basically a model of a firebolt..."  
  
"... Mind you we had to pay a good sum for the copyright rights" interrupted George.  
  
"Where if you touch it, it starts shooting blugder at you, but you got to re-fill 'em because once you use a blugder the effects wear off. You can also re-program it so it shoots at someone else" continued Fred.  
  
"Of course that's after a few blugder have hit you first," George mused.  
  
"So, how's it been at the burrow" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine. Lupin's staying with us now – mum was a little apprehensive at first. Y'know the werewolf thing but then she agreed, Infact Lupin offered to look somewhere else but mum insisted and MADE him stray, innit ironic? The meetings takes place at ours for the moment. Which kinda sucks – I mean, who wants to see Snape at their houses?" Fred replied.  
  
"How's Ron?" Harry asked quickly to change the subject. He didn't feel like talking about the order or Lupin. The twins seemed to have sensed this because they gave each other knowing glances.  
  
"Weird. I mean, yeah, he's naturally abnormal but he's acting weirder than usual" Fred said as he stopped at the last red light they were to encounter.  
  
"Yeah. He walks around with this vacant expression already but if you add the blankly staring into space, he just looks....well, it makes him look mentally ill" George agreed.  
  
"Mind you, I do think he is mentally ill" opined Fred.  
  
"He locks his door when he's in his room quite often. He smiles for no reason sometimes, and when we ask what's up he turns bright red and mumbles random stuff" George carried on "we turn right from here, Fred."  
  
"Right-o. If I hadn't known better I would have said he's in love. But who'd fall in love with Ron though. Forget love- who'd want to be in a relationship with Ron" Fred mused.  
  
"That's no way to talk about your brother" Harry said, smiling.  
  
"What are you going to do? Report me?" Fred challenged Harry good naturedly.  
  
"I'll personally report you to your mother" Harry replied.  
  
All Three laughed at this.  
  
Fred stopped the car and said warmly "welcome to the Burrow, mate."  
  
"You go inside, we'll carry your luggage" George said.  
  
Harry walked towards the door and was just about to open it when it flung open to reveal Mrs. Weasley. She looked tired and pale but nevertheless happy to see Harry.  
  
"Harry – how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Fine" Harry replied through a rib-cracking hug.  
  
"That's great! Come in!" She said.  
  
Harry went in the Living room and saw bill, Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Ginny.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Bill and Mr. Weasley asked at the same time.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Here," Tonks patted a seat beside her "sit here."  
  
Harry sat down on the sofa where Tonks was seated. Just then Lupin entered the room. It looked like he almost stopped walking and looked surprised to see Harry for a fraction of a second, but when he smiled warmly at Harry, Harry told himself he was being paranoid.  
  
"Harry, when did you come?" He asked.  
  
"Just now."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, welcome back. How're you feeling?" Lupin questioned  
  
"Not bad," Harry said truthfully, smiling.  
  
Lupin smiled back yet Harry noticed his smile did not reach eyes. They seemed expressionless. The brown eyes looked solid and in a way cold, as if it was a piece of cut down wood in the frosty cold. It didn't look warm and full of expression as it once was. It was almost as if he was blocking anyone from seeing inside him. Harry noticed he had bags under his eyes and he look exhausted. His hair had slightly more grey streaks than the last time he saw him.  
  
"Would you like to sit?" Harry showed the seat between him and Tonks.  
  
Lupin looked at the seat, took a slight breath in and let out a small sigh. He looked up at Harry and smiled a humorless smile "No thanks, Harry. I better go."  
  
Harry watched him go with slight relief, it would have been awkward if he had accepted yet he felt a twinge of rejection. "What's up with him?"  
  
Ginny sat between him and Tonks and Harry felt his heart skip a beat, but he could not understand why "He's like this most of the time. He was quite social in Grimmauld place, now it's like he doesn't want to be around people. Still you can't blame him. " She patted his hand and Harry felt a weird sensation. As if he had just swallowed a butterfly and it was fluttering its wings in his stomach. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much" he shrugged "Where's Ron?"  
  
"In the dining room, Setting the table –it was his turn" she replied.

Ron entered the room "Harry! You've arrived! "  
  
"I know I have" Harry smiled; he walked over to Ron and gave him a brief, one armed hug which was returned by Ron "How're you?"  
  
"Couldn't have been better" Ron beamed, and judging by the sparkling looks in his eyes and huge grin, he was.  
  
"Is lunch ready, Ron? I'm starving!!!" Tonks said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" remembered Ron "that's why I came here for, to say lunch was ready."  
  
"Oooh, goody!" cried Tonks jumping to her feet quickly, knocking the vase of flowers on the coffee table and breaking it into pieces. "I'm really sorry; I'm such a klutz... I'll -"  
  
"It's ok" reassured Bill "it's no problem. Repairo" He pointed his wand at the vase and the vase returned to its original form. Bill then placed it on the table putting the flowers and some water back in it.  
  
"Now come on, men" Ginny said jokingly "Forward march. Oh a-eating we will go-"  
  
"Ginny! Shut up!!!" Fred said irritated.  
  
Harry laughed as he followed everyone to the dining room, Ron beside him chatting away.  
  
Everyone was seated down eating and talking cheerfully. Ron, in particular, was blabbering away about the letters and postcards Hermione sent and whereabouts she had been in her European holiday tour with her parents. The only person not talking or eating was Lupin. He sat on the far left side of the table playing with his food. Harry joined in with the conversation glancing at Lupin every now and then, catching a glimpse of Ginny in the process too. Ginny had seated herself next to Lupin hoping he would open up a bit, but her attempt didn't work Lupin had barely eaten anything when he had excused himself from the table. 


End file.
